DESCRIPTION [unreadable] The application is for the first competing renewal of the ERC Special Component Research Training Program titled Biomarkers of Occupational Exposure and Susceptibility (BOES). The program is an interdisciplinary research training program leading to a PhD or DrPH degree that has broad application in occupational health research and practice. The objective of the BOES program is to graduate doctoral and post-doctoral students with the knowledge and skills necessary to develop, evaluate and apply molecular and biochemical biomarkers of exposure, effect and susceptibility in occupational settings. It is anticipated that graduates will enter research, teaching or regulatory careers in several venues including academic universities, research institutes, governmental health agencies and international health organizations. The program was in existence before NIOSH funding, but the additional funding has allowed the program to increase from 4 to 9 students. [unreadable] [unreadable]